


Captain Vor Gets Voraceous: A Tale of Two Grakatas

by orphan_account



Category: Warframe
Genre: Captain Vor Gets Voraceous, Definitely NSFL, I'm gonna be honest, Lech Kril unleashes his Kraken, M/M, NSFW, OOC, Out of Character, There's no other tags that I found generally funny to put here, clem - Freeform, nsfl, wait no fuck that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this astonishing tale, Captain Vor and Lech Kril learn meaningful life lessons with their good friend, Clem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Vor Gets Voraceous: A Tale of Two Grakatas

A large, rotund ship floated through the meteor belts of Saturn. Darkness shrouded its gas-filled, industrial halls. Several tubes and loose wires lined the walls and ceilings, and metal grids sheathed the floors, the pungent scent of industrial sins and oils reeking throughout. Loud, creaking noises emitted from the large power machinery inside the adjacent rooms, echoing throughout the ship with every thrust. Grineer troops marched their way around, Drahks and Hyekka accompanying them, covered in thick armor and augments to hide their genetic deformities, toting large guns to their sides or on their backs, ready to attack at any moment. At the end of the hall, a massive, steel door stood sturdily, orange lights glowing faintly around them. One particular Grineer soldier, with red markings covering the side of their pauldron, tinkered with the terminal to the side in a very urgent manner, allowing them access.

The door lead to a large observation room, large windows plastered all over. The middle section of the room was tiered, with an assortment of Grineer working at computers, studying the settlements and ships, sending supplies if need be. Higher up the tier, Captain Vor sat ruggedly in a chair, enjoying the view of the space surrounding the ship. Two bulky Grineer elites stood silently beside him, ready to strike at any moment. Several orange lights lit the observation room rather dimly, making it almost as dark as the entire ship was.

The soldier rushed up the tiers towards the captain, struggling to keep himself proper while panting and wheezing from running.

“Captain Vor, I have urgent news about the Corpus,” they spurted to him.

“Speak, General.”

“We have recieved intel from spies that they are preparing an ambush on all sides.”

Vor turned his chair around to look towards the soldier, laughing. “Are you sure this isn’t another one of your little jokes? You and your little spies have been known to spew lies,” he spited the soldier, hunching down towards them. “Wrong us this time, and you and your platoon all die.”

“No, Captain, this is a legitimate issue. I have sent Grineer soldiers to stowaway themselves on some of their ships. This should eliminate a majority of their armada.”

“Very well then. Be off, General.”

The General turned around and rushed out of the observation room. Exhausted, Vor slumped back into his seat, turning it back around to look into the endless space once more. The many bulbous Grineer ships floated past by, filled with millions of soldiers of varying ranks and importance. It was oddly calming to him, allowing a small shred of peace in a life full of war. 

From behind, he heard footsteps coming near him, a sound of machine hitting on thick metal, a sound he could distinctly point out what it was under the ear-piercing hisses of the engines around them.

It was I, Lech Kril. I stood tall, my hammer behind my back. As a lieutenant, I have been given the blessing of being in Vor’s presence many times, however it was today that I had something special to tell him. Something that’s been plaguing my mind ever since we fought together on Phobos. When we fought together, I felt a link, a bond. But… one I have never felt before. And now, seeing him again on the ship, I could feel my heart race. What… what is this feeling?

“C-...Captain Vor?” I mumbled, trying to keep myself calm and collected.

“Yes, Lieutenant?”

“W-We must talk, alone. I have important matters that must be discussed confidentially.”

“Very well then, Lieutenant,” Captain Vor sighed, pulling himself up out of the chair, “I must request that you come with me.”. He turned to the two guards behind him. “Dur Lek, Et Tuk, do not follow. This is between the lieutenant and I.”. The two guards nodded promptly.

Vor turned to me, nodding, and began walking down the stairs towards the door leading out of the observatory. I agreed, following him out. I accompanied him as we navigated through the endless hallways of steel and various gasses, passing by many lesser troops. It was about an hour and a half until we arrived at a private room: Captain Vor’s quarters. Vor entered first, and I followed.

The room was surprisingly large, and somewhat welcoming. Various Grineer banners decorated the steel walls that surrounded the room, with metal display cases containing various Corpus technology imprisoned in its glass cage. In the middle of the room sat a large bed, a luxury unknown to most Grineer units,with ample pillows sitting about. To one side, a large impenetrable glass window stood, giving view of the space far beyond, with glimpses of various planets that dotted the system.

Vor sat down on the bed. “Was there something you wish to discuss, lieutenant?”

“Y-Yes, actually,” I stumbled over myself, blushing under my helmet. I found his quarters to be such an odd choice to speak of private matters, especially with Vor sitting on his bed. “I wanted to speak to you about our next move against the Corpus armada.”

“Go on,” Vor asked, slowly dismantling his headwear. Without his toilet helmet, he was rather dashing. “General Kel Tiy was telling me of a supposed ambush. He has sent some of his men to sneak onto the ships and attack them from the inside. I'm not sure how much it would impact them, however.”

“Well, I was thinking we should send more men in to accompany Kel Tiy’s squads. With more on the ships, it is more likely that we will win the skirmish.”  
Vor paused as he took off his armor, revealing merely the crude bodysuit most Grineer wear. “Yes, I believe it should help. Inquire the generals below you to send some of their best men to those ships.”

“On it, Captain Vor, sir,” I concluded, turning around and walking out of the room.

“Wait, Lieutenant,” he called out to me. “I have something to tell you.”

I began to blush. What could he possibly want? He usually never asks for anything more after we have concluded meeting. I turn around and rush over back into his room.

It was then that I saw Captain Vor sitting in his bed, with merely his blanket to cover his body. He lied there, breathing rather heavily, his eyes staring deeply towards mine. We locked gazes, staring silently at one another for a moment. With this moment's passing, Vor broke the silence.

“Please, Lieutenant, close the door. This is a private meeting we're having.”

I walked over to the console by the door, setting it to both close and lock.

“Good. Now please, Lieutenant, c-come here…” he beckoned towards me.

I approached his bed, our eyes locking once more.

“Closer... Kril, closer…” he kept asking, his voice getting heavier. More and more, I felt the conversation becoming awkward by the moment as he kept asking for me to get closer.

“Good, good…” Vor moaned. With one arm, he wrapped around me, feeling my armor. Piece by piece, he slowly unhinged and took apart my armor down to my suit. He then put his hands on my helmet, taking it off to reveal my rugged, middle-age Grineer face to him. He sighed in relief, astonished by seeing it for the first time. Vor sat up, and without a moment to spare, wrapped his arms around me, kissing me passionately. I felt his tongue dance around mine, feeling every crevice in my mouth. Slowly, he began to undress me out of my suit down to my lower torso, revealing my damaged albeit toned body. His hands wandered about, feeling the muscles on my body. He enjoyed himself feeling around my body, and I noticed that his Grakata began to rise under the blanket.

“Wh-hat are you doing, Captain…” I murmured.

“What aren't I doing, Kril,” Vor moaned, “I've always thought about you, how you feel… how you taste…”

“W-what do you mean, Captain?” I asked.

Without an answer, Vor pulled down my suit to reveal my large Gorgon, with my latcher hanging behind. He then lowered down to my Grinlok, and wrapped his tongue around it, playing with my roller with his hand. My breathing turned heavier as his mouth engorged my Buzlock. As he went back and forth, I felt my Marelock buzzing with delight. I could feel it pulse, and within moments, I clemmed, filling his mouth with my clem.

Swallowing the clem, Vor wiped his face and looked up towards me. His eyes were filled with need, a need for more of my clem. He grabbed ahold of my Karak and began to wipe it down. Feeling his cold hands run over my Kraken made me shiver, and I clemmed on his face.

Just as I had thought he was done, he stared into me deeply once more, licking his lips. His lust overloaded him, drenching him in sweat. Vor stood up, and turned himself over on the bed. He displayed his less-than-ample blunts to me, shaking it back and forth a little.

“You know what to do, Kril…”

“I-I don't know, Vor, my Brakk can't take it anymore… I'm so tired…”

Vor reached over and kissed me. “Just one more time, Kril?”

I stood in contemplation. I was weary from what he had done before to my Grattler, but the look in his eyes screamed the need for me. I couldn't help myself, and slapped his blunts before shoving my Harpak into them. Vor screeched in delight as I thrusted my Kohm into his blunts, firmly grasping the bedsheets as he moved in recoil. He suddenly clemmed, staining his black bedsheets with his off-white clem. It was not long before I, too, clemmed. As soon as I clemmed, I pulled my Kulstar out of him, his blunts dripping with clem. Fatigued from the eventful night, my body fell on top of Vor’s.

“That… that was amazing, Kril…” Vor moaned to me, his words being cut out by his panting. “However…”

“What is it, Vor?” I asked.

“I want something more from you, Kril.”

“What more do you want from me?”

“I'm not called Captain Vor for nothing, my love.”

\---

Y'know what? I'm not going to finish this. You may find it mentally scarring, but what of me, the author? This is so much harder to do than the Alad V one was. There's not very many replacements for ejaculating that are as funny as giving unto the void for the Grineer, nor for penises as Mios. We're already 300 words off of 2k. I think you guys deserve a rest. We're not DeviantART, we have standards.


End file.
